Hide and Seek
by XyaXavier
Summary: Ronald and Grell decide to take a break from work and play a game. Oneshot, R&R!


~Hide-and-Seek~

Grell ran as fast as his high heeled boots would allow down the white, narrow corridor in the Shinigami library, seeking an area to hide in. Panting with the exertion, he quickly rounded a corner, hoping he wasn't being followed. Coming face-to-face with an absolute dead end, he skidded to an ungraceful hault, eyes frantically searching for some kind of cover. Spotting a single, white, wooden door off to the side, he gave one last hasty glance over his shoulder before pushing his way past the heavy oak and into the dark room beyond.

Quickly, albeit silently, he closed the door, leaning back against it and sighing in relief. Chest heaving, cheeks tinted pink, and lips parted with ragged breathing, Grell allowed himself a small, triumphant grin; he hadn't been found. At least, not yet anyway.

Pushing away from the door, Grell glanced around his new surroundings. Apparently, he had wound up inside an old, abandon supply closet. The library's closets, as well as any other room, weren't small by any comparison, but this one was big enough to rival even an average living room. Raising an eyebrow in mild curiousity, Grell began to pace around the room, inspcting the many dusty crates and testing his weight on one of the larger ones.

Perching daintily on the edge of the wooden crate, Grell set to work on his hair, slinging it all over one soulder and combing his gloved fingers through the tangled, crimson tresses. _I'll wait fifteen minutes, _Grell decided.

...

Ronald thought he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye as he made his way through the empty floors of the large library. Smirking as the faint clicking of heels on stone sounded throughout the halls, he waited a couple seconds, giving Grell a head start, then dashed off in the same direction the red-clad reaper had gone in.

The blonde-and-black haired youth listened intently for Grell's footsteps, realizing that they had stopped suddenly. Ronald looked around for a room or hall that Grell might've slipped into, catching sight of one other hall leading off towards the right of the building at the end of the corridor he was in. The youth wasted no time in reaching the end, quickly rounding the corner before even glancing down the new hall.

_SMACK!_

Ronald let out a startled yelp as his body connected with hard stone and quickly regained his balance before the force of the collision could knock him to the ground. Letting out a low groan and rubbing his now throbbing forehead, Ronald looked around the supposed "hall". _A dead end? Who would put a dead end in a library? Seriously!_ Shaking his head, he glanced around, confused, for his redheaded companion. _Where is he?_

A door Ronald hadn't noticed before was placed in the center of the wall to his left, painted the same color as the walls. _Well, now I know where Grell's hiding. _Smirking, he stepped up to the door, placed his hand on the silver knob, and slowly turned it.

...

Grell froze and snapped his head up towards the door when he heard the loud _thump!_ and surprised shout of his friend outside the closet. Bringing his gloved hand up to his mouth to stifle a laugh that threatened to burst free, Grell quickly crouched behind a stack of crates in one corner of the room. Clasping both hands tightly over his mouth, the redhead forced himself to keep his laughter at bay as his less-than-fortunate friend opened the door.

...

Ronald quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him, glancing around the room in search of a certain redhead. "Gre~ll," he called. Recieving a stifled giggle in response, Ronald smiled. "I know you're in here. Now, we can do this the easy way...or we can do this the hard way." The smile was evident in his voice. Of course, Ronald's words held no true meaning, he only wanted to gouge a reaction out of the elder Shinigami. He was more than pleased when more giggles sounded from behind the crates, causing his smile to expand.

What happened next was unexpected, but surely not unwelcome. With unnatural speed, Grell popped up from behind the crates and darted past Ronald, poking him in the ribs along the way and cheerfully calling back, "You're it!" then disappeared out the door, giggling all the way.

Ronald wasted no time in sprinting after Grell, chasing the flamboyant redhead once again throughout the library's floors.

Grell kept up a fast enough pace that Ronald was only a few yards behind, hightening the thrill of the game by the increased chance of being tagged. Grell was undoubtedly having a sinfully wonderful time.

...

William strode along the vacant halls of a more secluded area in the library in search of his two employees. Grell had disappeared from his office around an hour and a half ago, along with the young Ronald Knox. This normally wouldn't concern William as much, as Grell frequently attempts to avoid paperwork when it's assigned, but Ronald hadn't behaved like this before. Sighing in frustration, William distractedly adjusted his glasses with his ever-present death scythe and resumed his search.

Turning a corner, William furrowed his brow as he heard the manic giggling of Grell and very hurried footsteps. His two employees were drawing nearer, he could even hear their heavy, labored breathing. He reached the end of the hall and turned the corner, only to be slammed into by a giggling Grell, laughter immediately ceasing as he realized just who he had run into. Quickly jumping back a few feet, Grell fumbled for words.

"W-Will! Um, what're you doing here?" he stuttered.

William raised an eyebrow, but kept up his stoic appearance. "Isn't that my line? Why aren't you working, Sutcliff?" He fixed Grell with a stern look, making it clear he wanted the truth.

Grell did his best not to squirm under the intimidating glare, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, I...um..." Before he could answer properly, the younger of the two Shinigami's ran into Grell from behind, both stumbling forward. Ronald quickly apologized to his friend, then straightened suddenly when he noticed their boss standing there.

"William!" he exclaimed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

William facepalmed. Giving an annoyed sigh, he made dismissive gesture with his hand. "Just...get back to work, both of you." And with that, he turned on his heels, and made his way back to his office.

Both reapers stood there, mouths open in bewilderment, until William had disappeared. Grell was the first to break the shocked silence. "Did...did he just-"

"Not kill us? Yeah." Ronald finished for him. "I can't believe he let us off so easy! Do you think maybe he'll demote us?"

"I certainly hope not! Scissors any smaller than these would be absolutely useless." He brought out the pathetically puny twin pairs to accentuate his point. "Honestly, who ever heard of scissors used as a death scythe? William can be so mean sometimes." Grell pouted and crossed his arms.

Ronald chuckled and laid a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. When the red reaper looked at him, Ronald mischieviously smirked and whispered two words that made Grell's face light up.

"You're it."

~end~  
_

_**XD Hehe, So how was it? Good/Bad? Love it/Hate it? Please let me know!:D**_


End file.
